nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Iagua
Iagua, Formally the United Kingdoms of Iagua & Estyae (UKI) is a large country located on the Alysian continent. With a current population of 1.117.250 citizens. The people enjoy one of the highest standards of life in the developed world. More than 70% of Iaguans live in urban areas; however, through the use of rent controls within cities and higher taxes placed on suburban development, urban sprawl is kept to a minimum. The democratically elected government is elected directly by citizens of the legal age of 18 (eighteen) years old. The Royal Navy of Iagua was founded in 802 as a means to defend the coastlines of the Kuijung region during a war with Nasconya and the newly formed UKI. The UKI currently has the second largest naval force, and spends roughly 5% of the GDP on armed forces maintiance. Although spending is considered high, Iaguans tend to have a more pacifist policy in international conflict. Iagua is a geographically diverse nation ranked 1st in the world in land area, there are many biomes in the nation from mountain ranges that rival with the worlds tallest to low lying plains on the waterfront. A majority of Iaguans to some extent religious. Iagua is a neighbor to several countries including; Napanee to the north, Nasconya to the northeast, Eduardo and Quatiguaba to the west, Ascaris to the west, Rekota to the southeast, and Chana to the east. History The Unification Era Manuscripts of the early history of Iagua are scant, however many historians and stories passed down through generations layout a rough history. During the conquest of the West in 795, Nasconyan settlers found several small islands perfect for villages across the sea from mainland Nasconya. Later in 795 the settlers were found by the army of the Kuijung Kingdom. The settlers agreed to join the kingdom as long as they could have a pardon for any laws broken previously. In 797 with threats from Nasconya, Kuijung along with surrounding kingdoms spanning west signed the Treaty of Boryeong which unified more than a dozen kingdoms into one nation. This is the earliest known trace of the title United Kingdoms of Iagua. From 802-806 Iagua fought a bloody war which reached stalemate and ended in a ceasefire. A DMZ was established in the northern deserts of Shamaad with heavy armament remaining to this day. Little is known from 806-842 and this period of time is commonly referred to as the end of the Unification Era. Tae Min Dynasty The Tae Min Dynasty begins in 842 when official historical text is found again. Tae Min was born into a wealthy merchant family of Iyong, the coastal city located next to the old capital of Iagua. Tae Min enlisted in the Military at the age of 18 and was one of the first soldiers to land in the invasion of Dragot, which lead to the annexation of the northern eastern kingdom which was not original part of the Unification Era. Tae min won over the adoration of his superiors earning him high ranks in the military until the age of 34 when he married into the Royal family. Tae Min drew attention on the national stage after his wife was suspiciously murdered leaving him the soul heir to the thrown. During his reign Tae Min rather quickly began committing crimes against humanity including a small genocide killing more than 30.000 citizens in 887 for having birth defects. Tae Min was overthrown when the House of Pom Jae authorized a staged military coup. Tae Min was beheaded in Lanzhou square in 917 after being convicted of his crimes and serving 25 years in prison. Han Mi Dynasty Han Mi was the soul surviving member of the royal family after Tae Min systematically killed the other heirs to the thrown. Han Mi is a blood royal who came to power in 887 after the convictions of Tae Min began. Han Mi had very little international involvement during her reign which even led to the destruction of the Empire of Iagua into the distinct regions: Seibei, Pavska, and South Iagua before The Great War. Han Mi died of natural causes in 952 of natural causes, she remains the longest reigning monarch to the thrown previous to King Sowah who reigned over the Kingdom of Kuijung from 710-793. However historians have skewed the times of Sowah's reign concluding there isn't enough historical evidence to suggest such a long reign. Leaving Han Mi the longest reigning monarch. Jaune Dynasty The Jaune Dynasty begins in 952 with the death of Han Mi. King Jaune I had a short reign due to complications from lifesaving surgery after an attempt to assassinate the monarch. King Jaune II the son to King Jaune I reigned from 960 to 1000. King Jaune II accomplished little in his time as King due to a controversial bill being passed by the House of Pom Jae which limited the Kings powers. Also during the reign of King Jaune II a completely controversial use of government money by members of the House was discovered leading to the execution of four officials. Large distrust in the Iaguan government ensued by the people and even the international community. King Jaune II was found dead in his washroom, the coroner concluded suicide, a note detailing the state of his suicide and the causes. Overwhelmed by the loss of his father King Jaune III took the thrown, his coronation being January 14th, 1001 in the Upper Library of the Lanzhou Castle. The next day the King, along with the Royal Family and the public citizens of Lanzhou traveled the 15 kilometers to Boryeong, where King Jaune was laid to rest in the family mausoleum. King Jaune III has been the reigning monarch since. King Jaune III has also had the most international involvement due to several conflicts, and even one war being fought near the nation. Some relevant battles include the Boryeong-Nairboi Crisis, and the War of Napanese Aggression. King Jaune III met an untimely death in the wake of international pressures of the true power of the United Kingdoms of Iagua. The death of King Jaune III lead to a new era of Iaguan history beginning in 1044. Politics Iagua is a very robust political society with many citizens taking part in the government. During King Jaune's reign little was done by the royal family; however, the citizens gained new crucial roles in the government including more open elections, along with new rights not previously specified in the laws of the nation. Government The Iaguan government is now controlled by a parliament with two houses. The upper house, or commonly referred to as the house of Pom Jae controls which laws are exectuted and focuses primarily on internal affairs, while the lower house, or the house of Han Mi, (named for the previous Queen) controls Iagua's international involvement; i.e. declarations of war, sanctions, and handling of the biannual Olympic games. Prime Ministers of Iagua retain the most executive power in the government. Prime Ministers are elected every 4 years directly by the public at or above the legal voting age of 18 (eighteen) years. Prime Ministers must be chosen to represent a party in the elections and have no criminal records against them or conspiracy against the government of Iagua. They must be 25 years of age and a natural resident of the nation of Iagua or an extended territorial region of Iagua. Elections are held every 4th year, the inauguration is the following year at a peaceful changing of the command ceremony in Hayatari, the capital of Iagua. There is no term limit on the Prime Minister, the only requirement is that the candidate achieve more than 66% of the raw public vote for office as stated in the 12th amendment to the Iaguan Constitution written in 797 during the Unification Era. If a Prime Minister does not win the 66% then the houses of the legislative branch will hold a vote, the candidate gaining more than 65% of the votes will be elected. There is no instance of a candidate not gaining 66% in the raw public vote. Foreign Relations Iagua being the second largest nation has remained voluntarily neutral in most conflicts that do not directly involve the homeland. However there are some instances in which Iagua was forced to back specific sides, those include the War of Napanese Aggression which was an example of foreign involvement, and the Boryeong-Nairobi Crisis which occurred in the northern desert of the Kuijung kingdom. Today Iagua maintains very strong relationships with neighboring countries Nasconya and Ascaris, along with some distant neighbors Aki and Westermoor. Military The Iaguan military is split into 4 branches. The branches are Royal Navy of Iagua, Royal Ground Forces of Iagua Royal Air Force of Iagua, and the Royal Army of Iagua. Currently Iagua has the largest enlistment by total people and by percent of population. Currently 100.000 people are enlisted between all four branches, the most serve in the Royal Army. Iagua maintains a 62 ship navy, contains more than 1.000 planes in the arsenal, and more than 2.500 tanks and other vehicles. Recent developments have replaced the Iaguan Pandora II bomber, with the more sleek B8 Spirit II bomber, and the Ashigara destroyer was replaced with a refurbished ship dubbed Ashigara MK II Demographics As of 1038 the population of Iagua is approximately 1.117.250 people. The current birth rate is about 2.8 (births per woman) and increasing steadily. Ethnicity and Religion Iagua contains the largest diversity of ethnic groups of any country in the world. The ethnic makeup of Iagua is as follows: A majority of the population today (51%) are Kuijung which comes from the spread of the unification which radiated from the Kuijung kingdom. Next in size is Mun Jong (15%), many of the Man Jong are from middle Iagua around the area of the Greater Poli region. The next ethnic group is Scotmarqi (9%) which originates from coastal southern Iagua around Mendorra. Aki, Napanee, and Westermoor make up a small percentage of the population from open immigration (8%). Kingdoms not originally part of the Treaty of Boryeong have all suffered loss due to the chocking economy of Iagua, all that remains now are a small fraction of the original population (8%). THe remaining populace (9%) are more than a dozen native tribes that have all suffered losses due to Iaguan expansion. Category:Iagua Category:Countries